red lightning
by uncausedproblem67
Summary: Akane comes back from a 8 year mission to destroy achnologi but did he succeed? akane x erza
1. a sweet welcome

It was a normal day in the fairy tail guild. as usual the beautiful mirajane was doing her job which was serving drink to the guild gray was to busy taking off his , yes normal right? and natsu wason a job with happy something about looking for igneel even though they would come back empty handded. and last but not least erza, well she was sitting aat the bar chatting with well as eating her strawberry suddenly fairy tail's 6th guild master makorav walked into the door of the guild hall. "listen up brats!, ahem. u-umm h-h he is coming. then erza took a stand and said " master whos coming to fairy tail, then erza took a second to realize he was shivering and stuttering something the master never dose well, sometimes. then he regained his normal act " a-kane is coming back from his 8 year long mission to destroy achnologia. at this point everyone gasped. mirajane who was cleaning the glasses dropped the glass. then once again erza spoke " master is he really coming back? makorav nodded in agreement a sign that he was telling the truth " yes he is he sent this letter but he said he wanted it to be a surprise when he imforms us about the news. " now everyone had a right to be scared of akane. he was the most powerful out of all the fairy tail members yes, including laxus gildarts erza mira natsu gray all of their strength built together wouldnt even be half of his power. erza spoke" i see, well it wouldnt be a pleasure to meet him iin years. master when is he arriving? but before he could speak a tall figure walked into the doorss of the fairy tail guild. he had red hair, he had black earings in his ear. he also had a tattoo on is face it was the fairy tail guild logo he had a black and white battle robe and he had a large sword on his back. everyone in the guild spoke out of excitement that there old friend was back and well he was alive, AKANE!. the undentified figure now known as akane spoke. "hey guys its been way to long hows everyone been, huh? who are those threat this point everyone sweetdropped at his cluelessnes. no, akane wasnt dead he was very clever and smart and he would only show his idiot side when it was truly needed and this is one of those momments. "oh i know who your three are. your... mira,erza , and gray it has been long hasnt it. at this rate you could see a tear running down his face " im so happy to see you all. then mira spoke " its nice to see you to akane mira managed to quirk out she was crying to but more then just 1 tear. " can i offer you a drink? akane spoke " yes that would be much appreciated. hhe walked over to the bar and sat next to blushed because after all,she did have a little crush on him sure, people thought she loved jellal but on the inside she didnt she liked akane he was everything jellal wasnt he was kind, gental, and protective. akane spoke "erza... its been long and you've grown into a fine young lady. at this rate she blushed but he didnt see. "t-hank you akane you have grown into a fine yound man she smiled." why thank you. then mira came back with akane's drink aswell as erza's cake. he took a sip of his drink then spoke " you still enjoy straawberry cake that much? she chuckled that he still remebered that she enjoyed strawberry cake. "why, of course i do i wouldnt be erza right? now it was his turn to laugh. "haha you know i missed this guild very much he paused then spoke again " hey remember when we took a bah together boy was that hilarious he started to laugh uncontrollably. erza on the other hand was blushing red redder than her hair. "t-thats not funny' she punched him in the shoulder of course it wouldnt phase him. and of course the coversation had to end, because a this momment a pink haired fire mage burst through the guild and yelled "AKANE! FIGHT ME! he boosted up his flames and attacked akane. but to his dissapointment. akane was not even touched. he had casted a barrier spell protecting erza mira and everyone at the bar. natsu spoke" w-what the hell THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! akane spoke " nice to see you to natsu he smiled natsu smiled back. then gray spoke " HEY FLAME - BRAIN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT BEFORE YOU THINK? everyone started to laugh then natsu spoke "SHUT THE HELL UP STRIPPER" the two decided to fight. erza tried to stand but akane held her back "erza.. i will handle them" akane stood and teleported to natsu and gray and grbbed their heads and slammed them"dont you dare fight again understood he shot a dealthy glare at the two erza smiled because he also was feared by the two natsu and gray both said A-AYE!. then lucy the celestial wizard said "WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO THEY SOUND LIKE HAPPY? then mira spoke again."alright everyone we are going to have a celebration on akanes return. everyone yelled in unison ALRIGHT! cana the acholic. drank 16 beers but that wasnt half of what akane drank he drank 30 beers everyone sweetdropped because he was completely WASTED. akane spoke." h-h- hey hicup wheres hicup erza? when in reality she was right infront of him " uhh akane im right here "OHHHHH! WHY DIDNT U SAY SO HICUP! " well your drunk so il take you to my house for yhe night. OKEHH LETS GOO! erza sighed. 20 minutes later erza put akane in her ed then she sat with him she closed her eyes but opened them when akane rolled ontop of her. she blushed and said "a-akane? he spoke and said "erza... i want to ...taste you he kissed her "akane... 1 hour later loud moans where coming from erza's dorm. twomorrow erza walked int the guild with a blush on her face mira knew what she was blushing for and purposly called her over "erza could yu come here for a second... 


	2. grand magic games

"uhh yea sure mira at this point erza walked over to mira. mira took the chance to talk "Ahem erza did you and akane do something last night? erza thought for a second 'how dose she know what we did last night can she smell his scent on me wait no mira isnt a dragon slayer so how the hell dose she know GODDAMIT!. erza didnt realize that mira was trying to get her attention "hello earth to erza " erza snapped out of it and said "me and akane didnt do anythng mira." oh well i think your lying erza because i heard everything and incase you want to deny me again this is what i heard.~~~~~~~~~~last night "akane! akane! akane! ohhhhhhhh.~~~~~~flashback end ~~~~~~~~~back to reality erza was blushing madly "you heard all of that? mira spoke again and said " erza everyone in the fairy hill dorm did hell, even natsu did of course she was exaggerating but erza got her point. then akane walked through the doors of the guild and said." hey guys hey erza but he blushed a erza then lucy walked up to him and said "hi my names lucy its nice to meet you akane she smiled . "well its nice to meet you to lucy. he spoke again"oh guys master told me to tell you guys that the next grand magic games is coming by the way congrats on winning the tournorment guys. he smiled "you watched the grand magic games akane? "yea i did i was in the crowd as a matter of fact and i love the way you defeated 100 monsters just like that . thank you she said. oh and im going to participate in the grand magic games. REALLY?! shouted natsu. "yea im gonna be participating. we leave twomorrow. until then lets enjoy this day.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. " so they managed to build this place back up so soon? said laxus" yea im surprised aswell said erza. OK WIZARD GUILDS WILL BE SPLIT INTO GROUPS DEPENDING ON STRENGHTH! yelled the grand magic games anouncer. ok jet droy you are team E." WHAT THE HELL WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE ON THE LOWEST TEAMS yelled jet and droy. "because your weak mumbled laxus. "haha .chuckled mira. nastu gray and lucy will be on team A. "ALRIGHT IM ALL FIRED UP. says natsu. would you shut up natsu gray said with a tick mark on his forehead obviouly meaning he was annoyed. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PICK?. they started to fight but then akane and erza shot a glare at both of them and they quickly shut up."ok last but not least akane laxus erza mystogan and mira will all be on team z.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to the tournorment." ALRIGHT! FIRST UP WE HAVE NATSU DRAGNEEL THE SON OF IGNEEL! yelled the annocer." ALRIGHT WHO ARE WE GOIN UP AGINST? "i belive that would be me. before natsu could turn around he was knocked back everyone in fairy tail was surprised and shocked even natsu had wide eyes. "c-cobra? natsu said getting up from the ground. cobra smirk an attacked again. "POISON SWRIL ATTACK ! yelled cobra."w-what the cobra his poison was being eaten? " hahah you have been in jail for to long you have gotten rusty eh? cobra. now its my turn to attack "BLAZING PHEONIX FLAME!. cobra tried to dodge but his hearing failed him he was caught in a huge flame . but he wasnt done no, he couldnt lose "POISON PUPPET !. at this rate there were 8 puppets with swords flew at natsu. but natsu punched every single puppet that flew his way. cobra was getting pissed "DAMN YOU IDIOT DRAGON!. POISON PUPPETS TIME x100!. natsu couldnt keep up he eventually got hit by 10 of the puppets cobra walked over to natsu and stepped on his stomach. " hah what a fool. cobra kept stepping on his stomach "you were a fool to stand up aginst me i will admit you gave me a hard time BUT IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU BEAT ME! cobra attempted to step on his stomach one last time but natsu caught it. "you... can step on me all you want but... YOU WILL NOT WIN CAUSE IF I LEAVE HERE BEATEN FAIRY TAILS NAME WOULD BE RUIEND SO IIM NOT GONNA LET YOU WIN!. FIRE DRAGON BLAZING LIGHTING ROAR! 


End file.
